Indonesia and friends
by Noella Ardath
Summary: 3 cerita dengan genre yang berbeda : Jealously, AmericavsRussia dan tambahan tentang ASEAN. Random story! OC ASEAN kecuali Thailand dan Vitenam.


**Ini cerita bener-bener nggak jelas! Random abis! Hahahahaha!**

**Warning : OC, male!Indonesia, male!ASEAN (kecuali Vietnam), shounen-ai, angsty melanting ke humor, Gaje!**

**Jealously : Angst, friendship ; Filipina, Kamboja, Laos, Myanmar dan Indonesia, slight America.**

**America vs Russia : Angst, romance (?), family ; Indonesia, Sumatera, Java, America, Russia, Belarus ; kisah nyata dari cerita guru sejarah saya yang bilang America pernah cemburu sama Russia untuk memperebutkan Indonesia (thank you Mr. Wayan). Cerita ini emang ada, loh, waktu perebutan Irbar!**

**Tambahan : humor, frienship , romance (?) ; ASEAN family ; cerita buat lucu-lucuan.**

**Desclaimer : Bukan punya saya, tenang...**

**

* * *

**

**JEALOUSLY**

Filipina menatap America dengan horor, America baru saja mengumumkan hasil observasinya tentang ASEAN yang membuat darah Filipina terbakar karena amarah. Filipina tidak bisa menerima hasil ini! Tidak!

Bagaimana mungkin negaranya tidak masuk daftar sebagai negara penghasil dan pengekspor APAPUN?! Sedangkan Indonesia telah disebut 8 kali dalam observasinya.

Negara penghasil padi terbesar : Indonesia dan Thailand

Negara penghasil anggrek terbesar : Indonesia dan Singapore

Negara penghasil kayu terbesar : Indonesia dan Laos

Negara penghasil minyak bumi terbesar : Indonesia dan Brunei Darussalam

Negara penghasil karet terbesar : Indonesia dan Malaysia

Negara penghasil tenaga kerja terbesar : Indonesia

Negara pernghasil emas terbesar : Indonesia

Negara penghasil batubara terbesar : Indonesia

Dan sepertinya masih banyak lagi tapi Filipina tidak mau melihatnya. Tidak sedikitpun namanya disebut. Sedangkan Kamboja, Myanmar, Vietnam dan Timor Leste tidak peduli dengan hal ini, Filipina sangat peduli! Karena dirinya dan Indonesia tidak jauh berbeda, jadi kenapa harus selalu Indonesia yang menjadi nomor satu?

Indonesia dan Filipina sama-sama mantan jajahan, sama-sama negara kepulauan, sama-sama negara berkembang, sama-sama negara agraris, sama-sama berada di garis khatulistiwa, lalu apa yang membuat Indonesia begitu spesial?

"Filip-kun? kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah", tanya Myanmar kepadanya. Matanya yang sipit (sepertinya) memancarkan kecemasan, "aku tidak apa-apa, Myanmar-san. Hanya saja... aku tidak mengerti, kenapa semuanya menganakemaskan Indonesia?".

Myanmar menatapnya dengan bingung, "menganakemaskan?". Ulangnya, "ya, kau tahu... Amerika, England, Australia, Japan... itu tidak adil!". Filipina menunduk, matanya yang tajam dengan bulu mata yang lentik menatap lantai, wajah cantiknya yang sering membuat salah sangka orang dengan gendernya itu dipenuhi kecemburuan, rambutnya yang hitam sebahu menutupi sedikit wajahnya.

Myanmar tersenyum, Myanmar memakai baju dingin karena hanya negaranyalah yang memiliki 4 musim di ASEAN, wajahnya mirip dengan China karena memang memiliki satu garis keturunan, kulitnya putih-kuning seperti kebanyakan ASEAN namun, kulitnyalah yang warnanya paling pucat. "Filip-kun, kau tahu sendirilah, Indo-kun itu adalah negara pelopor ASEAN. Negara paling demokratis di ASEAN. Negara kepulauan terbesar. Negara paling eksotis diantara kita. Sulit untuk tidak melepaskan mata darinya, dan mungkin untuk tidak menganakemaskannya". Myanmar mencoba menenangkan Filipina.

"Aku tahu... tapi itu tidak adil, semuanya selalu Indonesia, Indonesia ini, Indonesia itu. Diantara kita juga negara itulah yang paling banyak menarik turis! Itu hanya... itu tidak adil...", Filipina mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata hitam Myanmar.

"Oi! Myanmar! Filipina!", tiba-tiba sebuah suara cempreng mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang itu dari percakapan mereka. Laos menatap mereka berdua dengan gembira, rambutnya yang hitam masih berantakan sama seperti dulu, mata hitam besarnya bersinar penuh kebahagiaan, ia juga masih menggigiti rumput seperti penggembara.

"Suck, eh? Negaraku nggak dapat yang bagus!", katanya riang. Laos menyadari wajah Filipina yang murung, ia mengernyitkan darinya dan menepuk punggung lelaki berwajah cantik itu. "Ayolah! What's with that long face!".

Filipina menatap Laos yang masih tersenyum lebar, bertanya-tanya kenapa Laos bisa segembira itu setiap saat. "Negaraku tidak dapat tempat....lagi", katanya sedih. Laos melirik Myanmar yang memberinya senyum lembut. "Tapi negaramu kan masih negara agraris, tahun depan mungkin kau dapat mengambil posisi penghasil padi terbesar".

Filipina menatap Laos sedih sambil menggeleng. "Selama Indonesia masih ada, aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan posisi itu. Aku tidak mungkin mengalahkan aniki (aka Thailand), atau pun Indonesia". Laos tertawa kecil dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Filipina. "Indonesia, eh? Hebat juga dia".

"Dia memang selalu hebat. Aku sampai iri, sepertinya negaranya itu sangat sempurna, bahkan Singapore yang merupakan satu-satunya negara maju di ASEAN saja tidak sehebat dia". Laos tertawa lagi dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau tahu berapa lama Indonesia dijajah?", Filipina mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini ia pun menggeleng, "tidak".

"355,5 tahun".

"APA?!".

Laos tertawa lagi, "aniki pernah menceritakan kehidupan Indonesia kepadaku dan Kamboja saat terjadi perang khmer merah yang melibatkan aku dan Kamboja". Myanmar duduk bersama Filipina dan ikut mendengar cerita Laos. "350 tahun dijajah Netherland dan 3,5 tahun dijajah Japan. Belum termasuk jaman-jamannnya Spain, juga banyaknya pemberontakan dari dalam".

"Tapi... walau begitu Indonesia tetap saja curang! Ia mendapatkan negara yang paling luas diantara kita!". Filipina tetap tidak dapat menerima alasan itu. "tahun 2004 tsunami besar menyerang Aceh, 2006 gempa bumi di Yogyakarta, setelah bom Bali 1 dan 2 serta teror bom lainnya di hotel-hotel besar angka pemasukan dari turis menurun drastis dan menyebabkan krisis besar. Dan di awal tahun 2010 ini Indonesia dinobatkan sebagai negara dengan angka korupsi terbesar". Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki datang dengan 'goofy' smile-nya, sebuah bunga kamboja diselipkan di telinganya, rambutnya cokelat tua dan berantakan, matanya sewarna dengan rambutnya namun lebih terang. "Kamboja –san!". Myanmar sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Kamboja di belakangnya.

"Hahahahaha, sudahlah Filipina, Indonesia itu begitu-begitu banyak masalahnya! Negara luas malah lebih sulit mengaturnya kan?". Filipina menunduk malu sembari mengangguk. "Nah, begitu!". Katanya senang. "Lagipula coba lihat dia", Kamboja menunjuk Indonesia yang diikuti oleh Myanmar, Filipina dan Laos.

Disitu, tepat di tengah rapat, Indonesia duduk di barisan terdekat dengan America yang sedang mencoba berbicara dengannya namun terlihat jelas dari caranya duduk dan kepalanya yang menunduk.

Indonesia sedang tertidur pulas.

Poor, poor America.

"Dia tidak terlalu pintar juga", Kamboja tertawa kecil. "Maksudmu dia idiot?". Tanya Laos. "Dia mungkin tidak tidur karena masalah korupsi itu", Filipina menatap saudaranya lembut.

Hal yang paling membuat Filipina cemburu akan Indonesia adalah, ia tidak bisa marah terlalu lama bila menatap wajah malaikat yang sedang kelelahan itu.....

* * *

**America VS Russia**

"Tapi America... aku mohon!".

"_Maafkan aku Indonesia, tapi aku tidak bisa menjual senjata-senjata itu kepadamu. Kau akan memakainya untuk berperang dengan sekutuku sendiri!"._

"Aku kira Netherland bukan sekutumu!".

"_Bukan, tapi dia sekutu France dan bagaimanapun France adalah ayah angkatku"._

"America, kumohon... hanya sekali ini saja, lagipula ini tidak seperti aku memintanya, aku hanya ingin membelinya!".

"_Maaf...tit...tit...tit....tuuuut"._

"Argh! Memangnya aku juga menginginkan perang?! Siapa yang mengambil Irbar dan tidak mau mengembalikannya!? HAH?!". Indonesia berteriak kepada gagang telepon untuk terakhir kalinya dan membantingnya dengan kasar. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, mata cokelat gelapnya memancarkan keputusasaan, rambut hitamnya terlihat berantakan dan kulit gelapnya basah oleh keringat.

"Kakak, kau baik-baik saja?", seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menghampiri Indonesia. "Java! Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Jangan ganggu kakak yang sedang bekerja!". Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam ikal dengan mata cokelat muda masuk dan memarahi gadis berambut pendek yang dipanggil Java itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Sumatera, Java sedang tidak menggangguku, tapi bisakah kalian berdua tinggalkan kakak sebentar? Kakak harus bekerja". Indonesia tersenyum sembari mengusap kepala kedua adiknya itu.

"Ya, kak". Dan dengan itu Sumatera membawa Java pergi dari ruang kerja kakaknya, meninggalkan Indonesia sendirian.

**~LINE~**

"Kau boleh membelinya dariku".

Indonesia yang awalnya tenang tak dapat menahan kebahagiaannya. Matanya membesar dari ukuran yang sebenarnya. "Be-benarkah?", tanyanya kurang percaya. "Tentu saja da, kita teman bukan?", Indonesia tersenyum mendengar hal ini dan mengangguk antusias.

"Kau bisa datang ke negaraku minggu depan untuk mengambil senjata-senjata yang kau mau , da, untuk sekarang aku harus kembali ke negaraku, ya, walau aku benci meninggalkan negara yang penuh bunga matahari ini, da :D". Russia tersenyum hangat dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Terima kasih, Russia-san!". Indonesia menunduk seperti orang Jepang (bagaimanapun Japan pernah merawatnya). "Hm... sama-sama", Russia berjalan ke arah pintu jeluar dan berpapasan dengan Sumatera dan Java, Sumatera menatap Russia tajam.

"Kakak! Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?". Tanya Java yang langsung memeluk Indonesia. "Baik sekali sayang, lalu bagaimana dengan pelajaranmu hari ini?", Indonesia bertanya lembut sembari balas memeluk Java. "Menyenangkan sekali! Kak Sumatera mengajariku membaca dan menulis namaku sendiri, lalu bibi mengajariku cara membatik!". Indonesia tersenyum dan mengacak kepala adiknya yang imut itu.

"Kak". Sumatera tiba-tiba angkat bicara. "Ya, Sumatera?", Indonesia agak kaget dengan keseriusan di dalam nada Sumatera. "Aku tidak suka laki-laki tadi, aku kira kau tidak seharusnya bekerjasama dengan orang itu".

Indonesia diam.

"Maafkan aku telah mencuri dengar pembicaraanmu, kak. Tapi lelaki itu merencanakan sesuatu". Sumatera berkata dengan nada yang semakin serius. "Java-chan, pergilah bermain dengan Borneo, Bali dan Celebes, kakak dan Sumatera nee-chan perlu bicara, oke?". Java yang mengerti bahwa ini adalah hal serius mengangguk, "oke". Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, kau tahu itu Sumatera. Lagipula politik adalah bagianku, kau mengurus pertahanan negara bukan?".

"Tetap saja kak, walau politik bukanlah tanggung jawabku, lelaki tadi jelas-jelas memiliki maksud lain! Aku telah mendengar rumor tentang Russia ini, dan caranya menatapmu! Oh, kakak!".

"Aku mengerti kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku, Sumatera-chan. Kau adalah kakak yang baik, selama aku tidak ada kau telah mengurus adikmu dengan baik. Kau jangan mengkhawatirkanku, aku ingin kau mengajari adikmu berbagai macam hal menggantikan aku. Java terutama, walau ia adalah adik terkecil, Java lah yang menunjukkan perkembangan yang sangat pesat. Kau harus menjaganya, aku berjanji akan menjaga diriku baik-baik, oke? Jangan sedih dan cemas, aku janji akan berhati-hati". Indonesia memeluk Sumatera yang sekarang matanya mulai basah oleh airmata.

"Aku tahu, ta-tapi aku takut kak. Aku tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi. Ka-kau telah mengalami berbagai hal yang mengerikan ka-karena mereka, a-aku tidak ingin , a-aku tidak ingin..".

"Ssshhh, sudah, sudah, itu tidak akan terulang. Aku berjanji, itu tidak akan terulang lagi".

Walau begitu tetap saja ada sebuah keraguan di hati kedua orang itu.

**~LINE~**

"Selamat datang! Selamat datang! Kau terlihat agak pucat Indo-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?".

Indonesia mencoba tersenyum sopan sambil menggeleng namun Russia telah mengangkat dan menggendongnya. "Aaakkhh!", Indonesia berteriak karena terkejut. "Russia-san! anda tidak perlu mengangkat saya! Saya bisa berjalan sendiri, sungguh!", pemuda Asian Tenggara itu mencoba turun namun Russia jelas lebih kuat darinya.

"Indo-kun tidak mau Russia gendong, da~?", Russia memasang tampang 'innocent'-nya. "Bukan begitu Russia-san, tapi saya merasa tidak enak kalau anda menggendong saya seperti itu", Indonesia yang wajahnya memerah sekarang sudah diturunkan oleh Russia. "Ne, Indo-kun! Wajahmu memerah!".

"Maaf Russia-san, saya kurang terbiasa dengan kontak fisik karena negara saya adatnya hampir sama seperti Japan-san", Indonesia menunduk menatap lantai.

"Kak, siapa dia?", tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang dingin membahana di ruang kerja Russia itu. Seorang gadis berambut pirang silver dengan mata biru yang menatap tajam berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu. Gadis itu menatap Indonesia-kun tajam.

"Sa-saya Indonesia nona, salah satu negara ASEAN sekaligus negara kepulauan terbesar yang berada di khatulistiwa. Nona ini nona Belarus, bukan?", Indonesia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. Gadis yang dipanggil itu hanya diam dan terus menatapnya tajam, "apa maumu dengan kakakku?". Tanyanya berbahaya tiba-tiba menggenggam sebuah pisau yang datangnya entah dari mana. "Tenanglah nona, saya hanya ingin membeli senjata dengan kakak anda", Indonesia tersenyum ramah. Belarus hanya diam, namun melihat wajah Indonesia yang tampaknya tidak berbohong akhirnya ia menyimpan pisaunya itu dan beranjak pergi dari pintu.

"Ba-bagaimana kau melakukannya?", tiba-tiba Russia bertanya. Indonesia agak terkejut ketika melihat Russia sedang bersembunyi di belakang dirinya (yang tidak begitu sukses karena tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari Indonesia). "O-oh, saya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya bicara dengan sopan sambil tersenyum, itu memang sering kali berhasil dengan turis-turis yang datang ke negara saya".

Russia hanya manggut-manggut lalu duduk di tempat duduknya dan mempersilahkan Indonesia untuk duduk.

"Jadi.. mari kita bicara tentang permintaan kau sebelumnya, Indo-kun".

**~LINE~**

America tidak menyukai ini, ia sama sekali tidak suka. Indonesia dekat dengan Russia. Indonesia yang 'itu' dekat dengan Russia yang 'ITU'?!

Tidak.

Tidak akan pernah!

Bagaimana kalau Indonesia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Russia? Apa itu namanya? 'become one with Russia'? Kacau! Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja!

Indonesia memang belakangan ini lumayan dekat dengan Russia dan China. Apalagi ada sebuah partai merepotkan yang bernama PKI di negara itu. Bagaimana kalau Indonesia menjadi negara komunis? Indonesia akan menjadi lawan yang kuat.

Sekarang memang Indonesia memakai sebuah politik yang dinamakan politik bebas-aktif. Artinya sekarang ia tidak memilih blok barat atau timur. Namun kedekatannya dengan Russia ini sangat mengkhawatirkan. Apalagi sepertinya Indonesia sangat marah kepadanya tadi.

Tapi tidak mungkin kan America menjual senjata kepada Indonesia untuk perang? Dengan netherland lagi!

Frustasi, America mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. Ia menatap gagang telepon di sebelahnya lalu mengangkatnya. Memencet sebuah nomor.

"Netherland, kita perlu bicara".

**~LINE~**

"Kakak!", Java berlari mengejar kakaknya yang baru tiba ke kediaman mereka.

"Hai, Java-chan! Bagaimana pelajaranmu hari ini?", pemuda bermata dan berambut gelap itupun memeluk adiknya. "Hebat! Aku berhasil menyelesaikan batik pertamaku! Dan kak Sumatera menerbitkan novel pertamanya*!". Java bercerita panjang lebar.

"Kakak", Sumatera menempelkan kedua tangannya dan mengangguk, mengeluarkan salam sopan ala Indonesia. "Sumatera, bagaimana adik-adikmu?", tanya Indonesia dengan senyum terus menghiasi wajahnya. "Baik, Java telah berhasil menyelesaikan batiknya, Bali sedang menangani turi pertamanya, Borneo dan Celebes tidak terlalu berulah akhir-akhir ini, Papua mulai mau berteman dengan yang lain walau ia jarang bicara, dan masakan Madura bertambah enak saja setiap harinya". Jawab Sumatera senang.

"Kak, aku mau main dengan Bali dan Madura dulu, ya!", kata Java senang. Indonesia dan Sumatera mengangguk lalu Java meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Kudengar kau berhasil menerbitkan sebuah novel".

"Bukan hal besar, oh ya, ini ada surat dari America-san". Sumatera memberikan sebuah amplop. Indonesia mengambil surat itu dan menatapnya dingin. "Ada apa, kak? Kau sedang marahan, ya, dengan America-san?". Tanyanya khawatir.

Indonesia hanya diam dan membuka surat itu lalu membacanya dengan cepat. "Ada apa, kak?", tanya Sumatera cemas. Indonesia menatap surat itu dengan terkejut. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. "Kak?", tanya Sumatera lagi.

"Tarik mundur semua pasukanmu dari Irbar".

"Hah?".

"Netherland akan melepaskan Irbar".

**~LINE~**

Operasi Mandala yang direncanakan untuk merebut Irbar dibatalkan. Namun semua senjata yang dibeli dari Russia tetap disimpan oleh Indonesia. Hubungan Indonesia sendiri menjadi semakin dekat dengan Russia. Sampai akhirnya pada tahun '65 terjadi kejadian G30S/PKI yang membuat Indonesia menjadi negara anti komunis sehingga membuatnya makin dekat dengan America.

* * *

**Tambahan**

Kamboja selalu heran, cairan apa yang selama ini selalu dibawa dan diminum oleh Brunei, dan kenapa ia tidak mau membaginya dengan siapapun.

Myanmar selalu heran, benda apa yang selalu Singapore mainkan setiap kali mereka bertemu di KTT ASEAN.

Laos selalu mengagumi Indonesia yang selalu tenang setiap saat.

Kenapa Malaysia selalu meniru dan senang membuat Indonesia marah?

Jadi, ini ceritanya....

**^ ^ // ^ ^ // ^ ^**

--Kamboja—

"Hei! Apa ada yang tahu cairan apa yang selalu Brunei bawa dan minum itu?", tanya Kamboja kepada teman-teman ASEAN-nya. Brunei sedang tidak ada karena pergi untuk mengikuti KTT bersama Egypt dan negara timut tengah penghasil minyak bumi lainnya.

Indonesia yang yang sempat hampir tidur menatap Kamboja, Malaysia yang sedang meng-SMS 'pemerintah belakang'nya berhenti meng-SMS dan mengalihkan perhatiannya, Singapore yang sedang main BB tetep main BB dengan santainya, Laos yang sedang ketawa-ketawa nggak jelas melihat Kamboja dengan tatapan bingung, si kecil Timor-timor mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Filipina, Filipina yang daritadi bosan menatap Kamboja dengan ketertarikan, Thailand yang sedang ngelap patung gajah kecilnya berhenti dan Vietnam yang sedang bicara dengan Myanmar juga berhenti dan melihat Kamboja.

Brunei Darussalam adalah negara yang pendiam dan tidak banyak omong. Penampilannya agak eksentrik dengan kacamata hitam ala Shino dari Naruto, setelan jas dan topi kecil yang dihiasi bunga. Dan satu lagi, ia selalu membawa minuman sendiri yang selalu ia minum dengan sedotan. Oh, iya, apa tadi aku bilang ia selalu marah kalau orang lain berani menyentuh minumannya?

"Mungkin itu kopi? Aku pernah melihatnya sedikit dan warnanya hitam seperti kopi", kata Filipina sambil menaikkan alis di wajahnya yang cantik--terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki sebenarnya—

"Masuk akal", sahut Laos ikut-ikutan. "Tapi sepertinya Brunei bukan orang yang terlalu suka pahit", sahut Vietnam yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai ibu. "Karena ia sangat suka masakan manis, setiap aku membuat masakan manis ia selalu melahapnya sampai habis".

"Mungkin di dalam kopinya ada banyak gula?", tanya si kecil Timor-timor polos. "Tapi itukan kopi hitam, kenapa nggak minum yang cream aja kalau emang nggak suka pahit?". Jawab Thailand masuk akal.

"Mungkin itu coca-cola", kata Singapore tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari BB-nya. "Itu baru masuk akal!". Sahut Malaysia. "Tapi kenapa tidak ada gasnya?", tanya Myanmar penasaran.

"Itu, eh... Mungkin gasnya udah hilang kali karena kelamaan dibairin terbuka", jawab Malaysia asal-asalan. "Nggak masuk akan amat, sih", bisik si kecil Timor-timor. "Eh, gue denger, ya! Dasar pendek!".

"Apa, lo! Banci!".

"Eh! Ngelunjak aja lo! Padahal masih kecil!".

"Brunei itu bukannya penghasil minyak bumi terbesar, ya?". Tiba-tiba Indonesia yang diem mulai angkat bicara. Semua yang ada di ruangan diam dan menatap Indonesia.

"Oli minyak bumi bukan?".

Semuanya menatap satu sama lain dan tertawa kecil. "Nggak mungkinlah..", kata Malaysia berbisik.

"Nggak mungkin kan?". Tanyanya kepada semuanya. Semua anggota ASEAN hanya diam, dalam hati mulai mempertanyakan jangan-jangan yang dikatakan oleh Indonesia itu benar.

Semoga aja nggak...

--Myanmar—

"WOY LAOS! KEMEJA! Lo berdua kan yang ngambil BB gue!", teriak seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan mata gelap yang memakai kacamata dan setelan kemeja. "Kemeja-kemeja! Nama gue itu Kamboja, dodol!".

"Apa bedanya, sih? Sekarang mana BB gue!".

Singapore menendang kursi di dekatnya dengan kesal. "Mana gue tau, yang punya siapa coba?", jawab Laos santai. "Betul, tuh!", Kamboja manggut-manggut setuju. "Jangan belagak bego deh lo! Lo berdua kan yang ngambil BB gue? Ngaku lo!". Teriak Singapore emosi.

"Enak aja! Kok kami yang dituduh sih!", Kamboja nggak terima.

"Karena kalian berdua itu yang paling iseng dan bertingkah diantara anggota ASEAN yang lain. Sekarang kembaliin BB gue!".

"Bukan kita yang ngambil tuh BB jelek!", bela Laos. "Jangan bo'ong lo!", Singapore maksa. "Bukan kami! Suer!". Kamboja menyilangkan jarinya.

BRAK!

"Singapore-san! singapore-san! 'benda'mu kebakaran! Untung saja aku cepat-cepat memadamkannya dengan air", tiba-tiba Myanmar datang membawa BB Singapore yang malang (aka udah mati kayak BB saya yang mati karena kejebur empang). "BB gue!", Singapore langsung mengambil BB-nya dari Myanmar.

"Kenapa lo siram!". Teriak Singapore kesal. "Kemarin kan saya belajar bahasa Inggris, nih, Singapore-san. Terus saya tahu artinya 'fire' itu api dan kebakaran. Eh, tiba-tiba 'benda'mu itu bunyi 'fire! Dudududum! fire!' jadi saya siram aja takut kenapa-napa". Jawabnya polos.

Laos dan Kamboja udah ngakak sampai-sampai jatuh dari kursi mereka.

"Itu ringtone gue bego!".

--Laos—

"Indonesia itu hebat, ya! Selalu cool setiap saat. Kalau di depan turis dan negara yang tidak dekat ia akan bersikap sopan dan ramah. Tapi kalau di dekat kita dia menampakkan sikap aslinya yang cuek! Keren lah pokoknya!". Laos berkata senang, sedangkan Kamboja agak risih mendengarnya.

"Hebat? Mengerikan maksud lo? Dia itu bipolar tau! Lo liat aja beapa cepatnya dia nukar karakternya di depan begara lain!". Malaysia mengernyitkan dahinya. Malaysia sama seperti kebanyakan ASEAN lainnya, berambut hitam dan bermata gelap, kulitnya sawo matang, ia memakai baju kurung melayu yang telah dimoderinisasikan, gayanya stay cool dan rambutnya agak jabrik ke belakang.

"Itu hebat tau! Dia itu cool banget lah!", Laos berkata tidak mau kalah. "Alah, lo belum liat aja sifat lainnya, dia itu bukan kepribadian ganda lagi! Kepribadian banyak!". Malaysia juga tak mau kalah.

"Contohnya?", Laos mulai tertarik. "Contohnya? Kita tes aja, yuk! Nah, itu dia! Sekarang, coba lo bilang ke Kamboja kalau dia nggak adil".

"Hah? Apa?".

"Bilang ke Kamboja kalau dia nggak adil".

"Apanya yang nggak adil?".

"Terserah! Dia nggak ngasih lo jatah permen kek, apa kek! Cepet!".

Lalu Laos menjauhi tempat Malaysia dan menghampiri Kamboja. "Kamboja, lo nggak adil".

Tiba-tiba Indonesia telah berada di samping Kamboja dan mengangkat kerah bajunya. "Kenapa lo nggak adil, hah?! Semuanya tuh mesti adil! Lo nggak ngerti justice, ya? Hah?!". Indonesia berkata kasar.

Lalu, entah kekuatan dari mana ia melempar Kamboja ke seberang ruangan dan menendang kursi sampai patah. "Hei, an***! Lo denger, ya! Semuanya hal di dunia ini mesti seimbang, mesti adil! Apa jadinya ASEAN kalo lo nggak adil! Lo denger gue b***!". Indonesia meninju meja sampai bolong.

"Keadilan mesti ditegakkan! Rakyat miskin mesti diperlakukan sama! Lo ngerti? Jangan berbuat hal yang tidak adil lagi! NGERTI?!".

Kamboja yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya ngangguk-ngangguk, takut dibanting oleh Indo lagi. Tiba-tiba Indonesia tersenyum seperti biasa, "bagus! Jangan ulangi lagi, ya". Dengan itu ia meninggalkan ruangan dengan senyum yang ramah seperti barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Laos menatap Kamboja yang meng-aduh kesakitan lalu menatap Malaysia yang tersenyum arogan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya seolah berkata...

'Betulkan kubilang! Dia itu aneh'.

--Malaysia—

Indonesia menggertakan giginya lalu pergi dari ruang rapat dengan wajah kesal sedangkan Malaysia tertawa senang melihat saudaranya itu pergi dengan tampang semerawut. Alasannya jelas, Malaysia memakai baju yang sama dengan Indonesia....lagi.

Si kecil Timor-timor menatap Malaysia sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa dia selalu melakukan itu?", tanya negara kecil itu kepada Singapore dan Myanmar yang ada di sampingnya. "Melakukan apa? Ketawa nggak ditutup?", tanya Singapore asal.

Timor-timor adalah negara terkecil diantara mereka, karena merdekanya belakangan jadi masuk ASEANnya juga belakangan. Rambutnya ikal, kulitnya gelap, rambutnya agak cokelat tua dan matanya cokelat muda.

"Itu, sih, emang dianya aja nggak sopan. Maksud gue selalu ngerjain kakak!", katanya kesal. "Oh, itu! Emang kenapa lo pengen tau?".

"Soalnya aneh banget! Tuh anak biasanya cool tapi kalo ketemu kak Indonesia mulai keliatan biangnya", Timor-timor memasang tampang heran. "Padahal dari dulu kak Indonesia paling benci ditiru (walau di negaranya banyak barang tiruan aka bajakan), pernah kak Indonesia pake baju kurung diikutin sama Malaysia, kak Indo pake batik diikutin sama Malaysia,kak Indo pake kaos putih aja diikutin. Sangking geramnya kak Indo penah pake koteka ke KTT gara-gara kelakuan Malaysia. Untung aja kali ini nggak diikutin, tapi dia nggak pernah make lagi gara-gara masuk angin (ruang KTT kan pake AC)". Ia menjabarkan memorinya.

"Hahahahahaha.. Gue inget tuh!", tiba-tiba Kamboja sama Laos nongol sambil ngakak. "Gila! Indo-kun pake koteka itu kocak banget!", sahut Kamboja masih ngakak nggak jelas. "Iya, tapi badannya bagus, ya", kata Laos nggak nyambung. Kamboja langsung berhenti ketawa dan mukul kepala Laos. "Aw! Apaan sih lo Kam! (Kamboja loh bukan kam**ng)", Laos memegangi kepalanya.

"Gue sebel aja sama lo!", jawab Kamboja sambil buang muka. "Alah, bilang aja lo jealous", Singapore nyeletuk nggak mikir-mikir. "Nggak! Mana mungkin gue jealous sama Indo-kun!", muka Kamboja mulai merah. Laos tiba-tiba senyum nggak jelas sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kamboja, "aahh~~ gue tau! Lo suka kan?", kata Laos nggak sensitif.

"Su-suka apa? Lo aja yang ge'er!", Kamboja nyoba ngeles. "Jangan bo'ong lo! Gue tau kalo lo suka!", Kamboja gelagapan sedangkan Myanmar, Singapore sama Filipina senyum-senyum aja. "Ciee~~ Kamboja suka!". Katanya seneng, sekarang semuanya mulai curiga, ini anak kayaknya mulai nggak nyambung lagi, deh.

"Kamboja suka sama Indo-kun!", katanya sambil senyum lebar. Semuanya sweat drop. "Sabar, ya, Kam. Saya ngerti perasaan kamu", kata Myanmar sambil megang bahu Kamboja. "Hiks, kok ni anak nggak ada sensitif-sensitifnya, ya? Jelas-jelas yang gue sukai itu... ah, sudahlah".

"Balik lagi ke Malaysia, ada yang tau nggak?".

Semuanya diam dan saling liat-liatan. Lalu, seolah mereka habis voting, semuanya ngangguk dan Kamboja merangkul Timor-timor. "Denger bro, liat sebelah situ, ya", kata Kamboja nunjuk Indonesia yang udah ganti baju dan masuk ke ruang KTT dengan muka masam. Indonesia duduk di kursinya dan mulai memperlajari berkasnya dengan malas (pemalas!).

"Lo liat tuh!", tiba-tiba Malaysia dateng tapi si Indonesia nggak nyadar. Malaysia duduk di samping Indonesia, dia ngelirik-lirik Indonesia gitu dan menggeser kursinya lebih dekat dengan Indonesia tanpa yang bersangkutan sadari. Malaysia pura-pura meregangkan tangannya dan berniat meletakkan tangannya ke belakang Indonesia (kayak ngerangkul gitu) tapi tiba-tiba Thailand manggil Indonesia meninggalkan Malaysia sendirian. Malaysia dengan kesal jelas-jelas ngumpat kasar.

"Lo ngerti sekarang?", tanya Kamboja. Timor-timor ngangguk cengo. Kamboja diem, "lo belum ngerti kan?". Katanya lagi Timor-timor senyum. "Belom", jawabnya innocent. Kamboja menepuk jidatnya.

"Coba sekarang lo deketin Indo-kun dan cium pipinya", perintah Kamboja. "Eeh? Kenapa? Entar gue dibanting lagi, kayak lu! Kakak kan jago silat", tolak si kecil itu. "Silat? Apaan tuh? Alah, nggak bakal! Indo-kun nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain lu!", Kamboja menepuk punggung Timor-timor.

"Bener?".

"Bener! Suer! Kalo lo di apa-apain Indo-kun, lo boleh ninju gue 3 kali deh!".

Akhirnya si kecil Timor-timor nurut dan ngedatangin Indonesia terus nyium pipinya. Ruangan diam, Kamboja, Laos, Myanmar dan Singapore nunggu reaksi salah satu diantara mereka, Thailand dan Vietnam yang tadi mendiskusikan sesuatu pun tiba-tiba diem, Brunei yang dari tadi diem sambil minum 'cairan'nya tiba-tiba ngebuka payung, dan Filipina sembunyi di bawah meja.

"AN**** LO!!". Sebuah meja melayang ke kepala malang Timor-timor (sadis!).

Dan semuanya gelap... (buat Timor-timor doang sih).

"Wah, itu bukan tanggung jawab gue. Gue kan Cuma janjinya Indo-kun yang nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain dia. Kalo Malaysia ngamuk sampai ngelempar meja, ya...".

Malaysia ngos-ngosan. Indonesia diem nggak ngerti. Laos sama Kamboja ketawa gaje. Singapore ngajarin Myanmar main BB. Filipina dateng nyamperin Timor-timor. Si kecil Timor-timor Pingsan. Thailand dan Vietnam kembali berdiskusi seolah nggak terjadi apa-apa. Brunei ngeliat payungnya yang dibasahi hujan lokal Malaysia.

"Kalian ngerjain anak baru lagi, ya?", tanya Filipina menaikkan alisnya. Sedangankan Brunei masih ingat hari di mana dia dikerjain persis seperti si kecil dan malang Timor-timor.

* * *

**Sangat Random!**

**Hahahahahahahahaha**

**Fic Hetalia pertama XD**

**Review please!**


End file.
